They Don't Know About Us
by red-revolutionary12
Summary: Enjolras thought he would lose nothing at the barricade. But maybe, there would be so much more to lose. Nothing else matters to him, what people think does not influence him. Eponine thought the only man she would care about was Marius. But maybe, there would be someone much more important. And eventually, that man teaches her not to be controlled by society's eye.
1. First Glance

**A/N: Okay, this is multi-chapter. The first paragraph will continue in the last chapter. Make sense? Aaron Tviet is Enjolras and Samantha Barks is Eponine. They are beautiful in that film.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy x**

* * *

Eponine was searching the streets of Paris for her secret love; they had arranged to meet in private as they had done countless times of the course of the three months they had been having a secret affair but Enjolras had failed to be at the arranged location. She was beginning to worry. Was he hurt? Did he decide not to come? Or was he busy with studies and simply forget about her? She shivered at the cold trying to push further thoughts of why Enjolras wasn't there.

* * *

**Chapter One - First Glance**

**_In the 1997 movie, Titanic, the scene in which Jack first sees Rose and she goes to jump off the stern, is called 'First Glance/You Jump, I jump.'_  
**

* * *

The two first exchanged glances followed by words when he had spotted her sitting in the back of the Café, trying to listen to his endless speeches of revolution and change and not to be noticed. She achieved the former simply but the latter wasn't as easy as Eponine had hoped when she noticed Enjolras' eyes staring at her in quick glances throughout the meeting. Once everyone had left and it was only herself and Enjolras left, with Grantaire passed out in the corner, though he could hardly have counted due to his lack of consciousness, the young girl shyly approached the schoolboy.

"I find your views and beliefs to be something quite interesting, Monsieur." She looked down after making quick eye contact.

"Is that so, Mademoiselle?" He had an amused half smirk on his face, raising an eyebrow at Eponine. She took a moment of courage and looked up him, surprised to how he addressed her.

"'Mademoiselle'? Please, Monsieur, I am no lady, not like that Cosette. Please, call me Eponine, if you don't mind."His brows creased together in slight annoyance at her request.

"No, you are as much as a lady as that Collette, in fact if you ask me, from what I've heard of her from Marius, you are even more of a lady. But if you wish, I will call you Eponine." He replied quickly as the words just rolled off his tongue, rather than him thinking before he spoke as he would normally. Eponine just stared at him; he could have sworn there was a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Monsieur, I have never heard such kind words before. Thank you."She smiled, and though it left her lips as quickly as it happened, Enjolras took a quick note of how she should smile more often.

"I only speak the truth, Eponine. And please, call me Enjolras." He smirked at the girl before him.

"Yes, very well, Enjolras, I should on my way now, goodnight, Mons- I mean Enjolras." She gave him a small nod before turning on her heal and leaving the Café.

"Goodnight, Eponine." It was barely a whisper and he knew it was only heard by him as he stared at the spot where she once stood. Without thinking for the second time that night, Enjolras ran out the door and looked down the street seeing what he had hoped. He ran a few metres, before stopping and calling out to his new found friend.

"Eponine."He didn't yell in a harsh way, but said her name in a firm, loud voice. She turned around, with a confused look. _Why would he call out to me? _Enjolras began to run towards her, before coming to a gradual stop before her.

"I was wondering if maybe, I- I could walk you home. It is dangerous for a young lady like yourself to be alone in the night." Enjolras cursed himself for stuttering for the time in years in front of such a fine girl.

"I- I, Monsieur, I mean Enjolras," Enjolras smiled at her mistake. "I have no other way to say this, but it is impossible for you to walk me home as I am already there." Eponine tried to keep her pride by keeping her head high and holding the eye contact but never in her life had she been so ashamed.

Enjolras looked around, not having noticed where they had stopped, only to have observed that they were in the opening of an alley way. His eyes found her again, now noticing the shame her face held. His heart sank, letting out a sigh. Enjolras was good at speaking, well with words but at this moment he felt speechless. So the young student settled for the only thing to say. "Oh, Eponine."

Eponine didn't know what to say. She always held her pride, but at this very moment, it was struggling to stay intact. She was unsure of why she was ashamed; if it were anyone else she would simply brush it off with a poor joke, but at this moment she silently prayed he didn't think any less of her. _Why do you even care what he thinks? _Her head fell; she decided staring at her worn out boots would be the comfortable thing to do for now.

"You will stay with me tonight." It was a statement, not an offer. Eponine looked up in surprise at this. "Only if you want to, of course." Enjolras felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of it sounding as if he were asking for the unthinkable from her. He silently prayed she didn't see the blush.

"Oh, Monsieur, I couldn't possibly impose on you, we have only just met." Eponine smiled, show gratitude to the offer she knew she couldn't accept.

"Nonsense. You will sleep in my home tonight; it is freezing out here, I can see the goose bumps on your arms from here." She rubbed her arms, willing the goose bumps to leave her arms as he shrugged off his thick jacket, handing it to the gamine. "Here, put this on. And don't bother protesting, I will not see you freeze." He smirked slightly at her as she hesitantly took the coat.

"Thank you, Monsieur, merci, Enjolras, merci." She slid the coat on as he held out his hand to hers. He noticed just how petite her frame was, seeing her in his coat; it was sizes too big, and as she lifted up her arm to take his hand hers wasn't visible until she rolled up the sleeve. Together, hand in hand, they set off through the street to his flat.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, ALWAYS APPRECIATED. :D This is my first Les Mis fic, so there's always room for mistakes. **


	2. Stay The Night

**A/N: Okay, I haven't read through so I will edit this chapter and chapter one on Saturday. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Stay The Night**

_**So say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
Well I don't wanna say goodbye**_

_**Stay The Night - Green Day**_

* * *

Eponine's eyes fluttered open slowly as they adjusted to the light shining through the window. She felt this bliss of having her sore muscles relaxed in a proper bed the previous night rather than her corner in the alley. Her eyes suddenly flew open, realizing she was actually in a bed. Enjolras' bed. The events of the previous night had come flooding back to her, remembering how the kind revolutionary had offered her a place to stay for the night, fed her and had argued with her insisting that she slept in his bed while he would slumber on the couch. She had given in, although had too much pride to accept a fresh change of his clothes for her to wear.

The young girl tried her best to rid of any knots in her long, dark hair with her fingers before walking out of the room to find Enjolras sleeping soundly on his couch, with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked closer, wanting to get a better look. His chest rose and fell in synch with his even breaths. Eponine's eyes moved to his face, noticing for the first time just how handsome he is. The stubble growing on his jawline and above his lip was more visible in the light of the morning sun. His hair fell on his face partially covering his right eye. His brows were slightly creased together; his worries seemed to have stayed with him in his sleep. Eponine leaned forward, carefully brushing the hair from his face hoping to not wake him. She silently cursed herself as he began to stir, opening his eyes. He then jumped up quickly making Eponine let out a small squeak before falling backwards. However, before her behind could make contact with the fall, a strong arm slid around her waist holding her weight with ease.

Enjolras noted to himself to feed her more frequently as he held her tiny frame with one arm, feeling her ribs. They two held eye contact, gazing at each other. He began to notice just how beautiful those big brown eyes of hers are. _Stop it, Enjolras. What are you thinking?_

"Eponine, you startled me." The schoolboy stated with a smile. "Apologies for having frightened you, Mademoiselle." Enjolras pulled her to her feet fully, then pulled her body against his, still smiling at the gamine.

"I-I, no, the fault is mine, sorry for waking you, Monsieur." Eponine stuttered.

"Enjolras." He corrected.

"Then you shall call me Eponine." Eponine smirked at Enjolras, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Although, _Eponine_, I would very gladly be woken up every morning if it were so I could see a face like yours.' Eponine pulled away immediately after feeling the colour of her cheek burn a bright red, hoping he would not see. She looked down to her feet, tugging at the hem of Enjolras' jacket; she had slept in it, finding the scent he had left behind to be quite comforting.

"I should b-be leaving, Monsieur, thank you very much for the warm bed and delicious food, forever grateful, I will be." Eponine walked fast to the front door, pulling her boots on one at a time; falling over while attempting to put the second one on.

Enjolras felt what he said had obviously made her feel uncomfortable and that made him feel embarrassed. He followed her through the room to the front door, only to see her on the floor with one boot on and the other half way on her small foot. He immediately rushed to help her but, as he thought he shouldn't have been surprised, she declined his help.

"No, no, it's fine, Monsieur-"

"Enjolras." He quickly interrupted.

"Enjolras. I'm fine, not to worry, just clumsily old me. I should be on my way, as I said, thank you. Oh! Your coat!" Eponine began to shrug out of Enjolras coat but the gentleman he was stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you will keep the coat, Eponine, I insist." He protested firmly, looking down at her, squeezing her shoulder reassuring her it was okay.

"Oh, thank you, Enjolras. Have a good day, Monsieur." And after a few moments on making this bold decision, the young girl stood on her toes, and kissed Enjolras on the cheek before turning on her heels leaving the apartment for the day. Enjolras just stood there in amazement, touching his cheek softly.

**_That night._**

Enjolras had attended his usual classes that day and attempted to concentrate on his studies, but a certain girl couldn't leave his mind. It was later that night, he would see Eponine again.

He was halfway through his speech when he noticed her hiding away in the back.

"We need to-" His eyes were scanning the room, making eye contact with several of his peers before settling on those beautiful brown ones he had been hoping he would see. _You really do find those eyes attractive, don't you?_ He also noticed her brows creased as she was concentrating on his words, which made his heart fluttered. _Enjolras, your heart does not flutter. _His mind scolded him, but those thoughts were interrupted.

"Enjolras?" It was his friend, Combeferre.

"Yes, we need to get the people on our side. That would be all for tonight." He scolded himself once more for unintentionally cutting the meeting short but he needed to get her alone. Everyone slowly exited the café while Enjolras was shuffling through papers. As he saw Eponine to be the last one making their way through the door behind Marius, he grabbed her arm gently. She turned around, with a surprised expression soon followed by a smile as she saw who it was.

"Eponine, would you like to stay with me again tonight?" Enjolras tried his best smile, hoping she would say yes.

**_Enjolras' apartment._**

"No, Enjolras, you have fed me well two nights in a row, I will not steal your bed from you again." They had returned to his apartment, sat quietly as they shared a meal, but at this moment they were discussing who would have the bed.

"Well, Eponine, maybe instead of sleeping with my coat alone, you can have the real thing." He winked at her, and then realized what his bold proposal implied. "I will not try anything; I have far too much respect for you." He quickly added, hoping she would give in.

Eponine blushed and looked down suddenly self-conscious at his comment about the coat. But knowing he was as stubborn as her, she accepted the offer. Eponine found herself with her head resting on Enjolras' bare chest and her arms wrapped around his torso. She shivered slightly, fighting off the cold and Enjolras tightened his grip on her. Soon after, she fell asleep contently in this man's arms.

Enjolras found himself with his arms wrapped around Eponine and his chin resting on her head. She shivered slightly and he instinctively held her closer. Soon after, he fell asleep with a beautiful girl in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, well appreciated; keep them coming!**


	3. Don't Hold Your Breath

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three! I've edited my mistakes in the first two. Now, tell me, should I upload another chapter today? Just a short one. Sorry, but I won't be updating everyday due to school and work but I do what I can. I really appreciate the reviews, please keep them coming. :) **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Don't Hold Your Breath**

**_Don't count on me._  
**

* * *

Enjolras was the first to stir awake the next morning, squeezing his eyes shut trying to fight off the morning sun shining brightly through to gap in the curtains. Coming to the conclusion he was too awake to fall back into a deep, Enjolras opened his eyes. It took him several seconds to notice the warmth of a very small frame clinging to him; remembering he was sharing his bed with Eponine, Enjolras looked down to see a small smile on the girl's face as her cheek was pressed into his chest. His left arm was wrapped around her back with his large hand firmly clutching her waist, and his right hand resting gently on her hip. Enjolras examined her face, carefully taking in every ounce visible to his eyes. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids and by the smile on her face, she wasn't having a nightmare. The young man watched her dream, curious to whom it was in her dream making her smile so beautifully. _Marius?_ Enjolras' brows creased, feeling jealously rise within him.

_Why should you be jealous of him? What does the girl mean to you? _The other, familiar, yet annoying, voices in his head questioned his motives. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he carefully lifted his right hand from her hip to tuck a stray hair that was dangling in her face behind her ear. As he was lifting his hand, her facials changed immediately into a frown and her brows knitted themselves together as she pouted. As if it had come naturally to him, Enjolras lifted hand from behind her ear and stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand. Her face relaxed once more into a small smile. This brought a bigger smile to his face, questioning if his touch had made her feel at ease.

Realising what day it was, Enjolras carefully lifted his right hand and slid his left arm out from under her causing her to stir. He froze, praying she wouldn't wake up. The young girl simply rolled over, still deep in her slumber. After declaring Eponine was still sound asleep, Enjolras started to dress, knowing he had to be in class soon.

Although reluctant to leave her, he grabbed some parchment and scribbled down words explaining his absence for when she woke, and left the note on the bedside table. Enjolras leaned down to Eponine and kissed her softly on the forehead then on the cheek, causing her smile to grow. The young student smile down at her, walked for the door, and with one last glance at the girl, headed out for the day.

**_Eponine._**

Eponine began to wake no more than an hour after Enjolras had departed for the University. She opened her eyes, feeling well rested, and sat up on the bed to realize she was alone.

"Enjolras?" the gamine called out for the man who was by her side the previous night. Her eyes darted around the room, landing on a bit of parchment which rested on the bedside table. Eponine leaned over, reaching for the note and held it in her hands. The handwriting was beautiful; Enjolras' no doubt. The young girl stared at the note, concentrating as hard as she could, trying to figure out the words.

As a child, she remembers being taught how to read; but that was many winters ago. She could hardly remember any of the literature from her childhood.

The note said;

_Eponine, _

_I truly apologize for not being there when you woke as I had class waiting for me. _

_There is bread with butter for you on the table; eat up. You are welcome to stay for as long as you please. I have left a spare key by the food for you to take for if you wish to go out today and then return._

_Have a lovely day, darling._

_Enjolras. _

Eponine was frustrated with herself that the only words that she could make out were 'bread' 'you' 'stay' 'key' and 'return'. However, she could read one full sentence. _Have a lovely day, darling._ Her heart fluttered and a smile found its way to her face.

Her mind drifted to her dream. She had had many romantic dreams involving Marius in the past, but she was startled to see it was Enjolras that had been kissing her. The dream confused her, but at the same time she knew it just felt so right to her. _But I love Marius. I always have, always will._ But no matter how hard she tried the familiar feeling when she thought of Marius did not appear in her. Eponine ate the food Enjolras had left, and decided to leave for the day. Hesitantly, she took the key that was left for her.

Walking down the street, Eponine decided she would visit Marius to see if the warm feeling would rise within her. She saw him wondering down the other side of the street, looking around, searching for someone in the crowd when his eyes met hers and he began to approach her. _Why isn't my heart beating out of my chest?_

"Ah! Eponine, my dear friend, I was just looking for you." Eponine smiled in reply, wondering why she had to force the smile more.

"Bonjour, Marius. Do you have a letter for Cosette?" Eponine looked down and her brows furrowed. _I'm supposed to supress the smile and force the words of Cosette to come out, not the other way around._

"You are a mind reader, Eponine!" Marius pulled out the letter for his beloved and placed it in Eponine's hands. She looked up to see his own brows furrowing.

"Eponine, are you wearing Enjolras' jacket?"

"Oui." Eponine looked up at him contently.

"Right, well, I bid you a good day, Eponine." Marius was still looking at her with confusion written all over his face.

**_Later that night._**

Enjolras was studying away at the table as people were leaving the Café after the meeting as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the person whom he had been thinking about all day.

"Eponine." The revolutionary turned around and stood from his chair to face Eponine. He smiled down at her, taking in her face.

"Enjolras, I- I was wondering if you could accompany me outside?" she looked around the half full café implying she wanted more privacy.

"Ah, yes, of course." Enjolras led Eponine outside, and held his arm out to her. She obliged, linking her arm in his as they walked down the street.

"So, Eponine, why is that you brought me out here," he paused, considering his words before continuing, "not that I don't enjoy your company." Eponine looked up to see him flash her a charming smile. She silently thanked the darkness for hiding her blush. They came to a halt and faced each other.

"Well, Monsieur," Enjolras didn't miss her formal way of addressing him, but he didn't correct her, wanting to hear her finish, "I don't know how to explain this," she stopped, looking around as if the words she was searching for were sitting in the gutter on the other side of the street.

"The way I feel about Marius, or at least felt," she knitted her brows, confused with herself, as Enjolras' heartbeat quickened at her use of past tense. "I saw him today, and I didn't feel the way I used to. My heart wasn't beating outside of my chest, I didn't feel nervous, I wasn't caring about what he thought of me and I didn't feel _that_ feeling when one is in the presence of one they care for deeply." Enjolras was still staring at her, listening carefully to every word she spoke.

"What I'm getting at is that it just happens to be that I started being around you and I stop feeling as I always have felt for Marius and start feeling those feelings for you and I always seem to be caring about what you think and I don't know why, I'm sorry, Monsieur, here is your key, I'm terribly sorry for any trouble I have caused you, I should be on my way," Eponine was speaking at pace that made it difficult for Enjolras to keep up but he was still hanging on to every word as she handed him his spare key began to run off.

"Eponine, no, come back!" Enjolras started jogging after her, finally catching up and grabbing her arm. "It is not safe for you to be out at night, stay with me again."

"No. I mean, thank you for the offer, Monsieur, but I will be fine. I need, I need some time alone to overthink my feelings." Eponine tried to pull away but his grip on her arm tightened. She looked up to see his eyes narrowing, seeing anger in them but hurt on his features.

"Enjolras, let me go, you're hurting me!" Enjolras immediately dropped her arm.

"I, sorry, Mademoiselle." He mumbled, ashamed for his actions. "Will you visit me tomorrow morning? At my home?" He was still looking down at the ground.

"I am not sure." Her eyes were icy as she looked at him, like a knife through his heart.

"I will come looking for you." He stated looking directly at her.

"I'm sorry." Eponine whispered so soft it was almost inaudible. She had tears threatening to spill that she was willing to stay at bay. She cursed silently as one fell. Enjolras wiped the tear away gently with his thumb, cupping her cheek in his hand. She leaned into it as her facials creased up in frustration and pain before she ran off into the night.

Enjolras decided to let her go, planning to find her in the morning. He let out a loud yell in anger, kicking the nearest wall. _Congratulations, genius, you've really done it now falling for a girl like her. _Enjolras sighed, not denying the inedible. He was completely and utterly in love with Eponine.

* * *

**A/N: and there you are! I didn't want them to just fall in love without any hesitance; it's just not who they are.**

**Reviews, please, keep them coming.**


	4. We Try and Run Away

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter! I am posting another one today, too, but that one will be very short.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Four - We Try and Run Away**

_**We try and run away,**_  
_**But end up running back.**_  
_**And all I want to do,**_  
_**All I want to do,**_  
_**Is lie down and...**_

_**Crash, fall down.**_  
_**I'll wrap my arms around you now.**_  
_**Just crash, it's our time now,**_  
_**To make this work, second time around.**_

**_Crash - You Me At Six_**

* * *

Walking away from Enjolras felt like a very hard thing to do. Eponine was, once more, confused with these feelings. She glanced over her shoulder once more to see him kicking a wall and cursing loudly, before she entered one of the alley ways familiar to her. The young girl stood against the cold brick wall and let out what sounded like a half sob, half sigh before letting her tears fall freely. _Why must I screw everything up? _Eponine's thoughts, however, were interrupted by a scoff coming from the darkness. She peered into the empty darkness, straining her eyes looking for the source of the noise when a face that made her blood run cold emerged into the moonlight.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Found another little rich boy to stalk, have we _'Ponine_?" Eponine cringed at Montparnasse's use of the name only her friends would use.

"Leave me be," she shot him a cold glare, before moving her gaze in the other direction. He ignored her comment, moving closer and grabbed her small wrist. Eponine tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip.

"Look at me." Montparnasse snarled at the girl, but she continued to refuse to look at him. He further tighten his grip on her wrists; she could feel them bruising.

"Whore." As he mumbled the single word, Eponine felt the anger boiling inside of her and pulled her wrists free from his grip to punch him square in the face. As she cupped her hand, examining the grazes on her swelling knuckles, she looked up to see his hand raised above his head and being brought down to collide with her face. She screamed and fell backwards but kept her balance, still feeling the adrenaline pumping through her blood, before running forward and shoving him out of her way, to run out of the alley way. Without looking back she heard him yell out "You will pay for that, bitch!" and kept running down the street, her feet taking her as far as they could. Eponine felt her lungs begin to burn and her throat tighten and she kept running, her breaths loud and fast. She knew she couldn't run for much longer as her malnutrition made it hard to be fit.

It felt as if she had been running for hours, which was in fact a half an hour, when she found herself gasping for breath outside of Enjolras' apartment building. Eponine made her way to the steps before collapsing, still gasping for air, and everything went back.

**_Enjolras._**

Enjolras had decided to go for a longer walk to clear his mind before returning home to retreat to his bed; though he doubted he would sleep at all that night. His mind was still racing with questions of Eponine; _does that mean she feels the same way? But why had she run away? Was she afraid that I would cause the same heart break to her as Marius had? Oh, why won't she see that I'm not like Marius? _Enjolras shook his head and with one last thought; _women._ As he turned the corner and approached the building in which he lived he noticed a small bundle of clothes on the front steps. Getting closer he absorbed that the bundle was in fact a small person and getting ever closer he noticed the person was wearing his jacket. At that moment his heart stop before beating rapidly all within a matter of seconds before reaching the person to see a small portion of Eponine's face with hair covering the rest. He fell to his knees, rolling the street gamine to face him and gently reached out to remove the hair from her face. He gasped quietly, seeing he had just revealed a bruise forming on the right side of her face with a small cut on her cheek bone. He stroked her face lightly, careful not to hurt her face any further, before examining the rest of her body as he had heard Joly talking about many times before. He blushed deeply, coming to her feminine features, before moving his hand gently down her torso and legs. Deciding that the only injury sustained from god knows who was the blow to her face, Enjolras swiftly lifted her incredibly tiny frame into his arms.

Reaching his bedroom, Enjolras placed her gently on his bed before leaving to room to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth to rid of the blood on her cheek. He came back into the room several minutes later and began dabbing the wet cloth gently on her cheek.

"Oh, Eponine, what have you done to yourself?" he whispered the question more to himself as Eponine was unconscious. Once he had finished cleaning her face, Enjolras place the water on the bedside table along with the cloth now stained in her blood and sat by the bed, grasping her hand while waiting for her to wake.

It had only been no more than ten minutes when Eponine began to wake. Immediately, she shot up in the bed not knowing how she had come to be there.

"Where am I?! Get away from me, Montparnasse!" she frantically looked around the room and snatched her hand away from Enjolras, with made his heart ache. Her eyes finally landed on Enjolras' face, causing hers to relax. He reached out and grabbed her hand once more, stroking the back of it with his thumb gently. She didn't pull away this time, but squeezed back.

"Montparnasse? Is that who did that to you?" his eyes narrowed as he gestured to her face with his other hand, but the young girl looked away feeling embarrassed.

"How did I get here?" she decided asking him questions would be the appropriate way to avoid his.

"You didn't answer my question." He stared at her, still demanding answers.

"You didn't answer mine." She stated bluntly back at him holding her head high.

"I found you and the steps and carried you here. Now what happened?" Eponine blushed at the thought of Enjolras having to carry her up the stairs to his flat.

"I had a.. run-in with an old friend. Not to worry, Monsieur, I can handle myself." She held her hand with the bruised knuckles up proudly smile while Enjolras' features changed to a concerned look as he let go of the hand he was holding and grabbed the injured one with both hands to examine it. After concluding there was no serious damage he quickly kissed her knuckles, making her stomach feel as if there really were butterflies fluttering around in there and blush slightly, before pulling away and glaring at her.

"He could have hurt you." He said coldly, but his face betrayed the tone in his voice.

"I didn't purposely go up to him and ask him to hit me, Enjolras!" Eponine yelled back defensively. Her brows creased and she pouted as she always did when she was annoyed. Enjolras sighed.

"Right, I know, just try to avoid him. I don't want you seeing him." The young man declared firmly.

"What gives you the right to decide whom I do and do not see?!" Enjolras could see Eponine growing angrier and chuckled at her.

"Since I care about you, Mademoiselle." Eponine blushed at his statement, before getting irritated at him laughing at her. _Who is he to not take me seriously?_ She crossed her arms over her chest and her pout deepened.

"What's funny?" she snarled at Enjolras causing him to chuckle louder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my love, it is just that you are so cute when you are angry." He leaned forward and kissed her temple before lifting the blankets, gesturing for Eponine to move over. "Now scoot over, it is getting late and I'm quite exhausted." Eponine's face softened but she still remained angry at him.

"I am not cute when I'm angry!" and with that, she moved over allowing Enjolras to slip into the bed after taking off his shoes and jacket. The young girl rolled over, her back to Enjolras. He blew out the candled and the two remained in silence for several minutes.

"Enjolras?" Eponine said in a small voice.

"Yes, Eponine?" Enjolras grunted, as all he wished for was sleep.

"I'm sorry." The small girl whisper feeling tears in her eyes after thinking about the events of the past few hours.

"_I'm _sorry." Enjolras said quietly in a more sweet voice, rolling over to pull her into his arms and place a kiss on her cheek. She winced as he had kissed where the small cut was. "Sorry," he mumbled before kissing her temple.

Feeling his arms around her gave Eponine a sense of comfort and safety, placing her hands on his. It was a different kind of experience to be feeling all these things with Enjolras and not Marius but it felt right.

"Goodnight, Eponine."

* * *

**A/U: Reviews; I am very much appreciating. Keep them coming!**


	5. Beautiful Morning

**A/N: Okay, two chapters in one day, be grateful! This chapter I don't like too much, but tell me what you think! I know it's short, I'm sorry. This is probably going to be a very long story. **

* * *

**Chapter Five - Beautiful Morning**

**_There is nothing more beautiful than wake up in the arms of someone who cares._  
**

* * *

The next morning the two woke at around the same time. Enjolras was staring down at Eponine who had rolled over after she was awake. He couldn't help but smile at how he had come to be in bed with a girl he didn't know very well a week before. _Enjolras, what is wrong with you? _He pushed this voice from his head as he had many times before deciding there was no returning from these feelings he was experiencing with Eponine.

"What?" Eponine looked down feeling self-conscious at how Enjolras had been staring at her.

"What? Am I not allowed to admire your beauty?" He smirked down at her and she mumbled under her breath "What beauty?"

"Pardon, mademoiselle?"

"Nothing. Do you have classes today?" She asked, thankful that he hadn't heard her. He began twirling a lock of her long hair in his fingers.

"No, I do not." He smiled at her again before continuing, "What would you like to do?" He stared at her, waiting for a response.

"Me?" Eponine was shocked that she was the one being asked what she wanted to do.

"No, the other person sitting in the corner." Enjolras answered sarcastically with a smirk making Eponine feel embarrassed, "Of course, you!" he exclaimed, letting Eponine think about it.

"Well, I don't know, Monsieur, what would you like to do?" she asked, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever you please. Perhaps go for a walk?" the young man proposed, still playing with Eponine's hair.

"Yes, that sounds lovely, Monsieur." Eponine began to get out of the bed, and pulled her boots on wondering at what point they were taken off of her. "But would you please excuse me, I need to get some clothes from home to wear. Shall we meet just outside in an hour?"

"Yes, of course, but have some breakfast first." Enjolras was now getting out of bed as Eponine went to leave the room to let him get dressed. "May I walk you to your house?" He called out after her.

"Uh, I will stay for breakfast, but I will be fine to walk on my own, Monsieur," Eponine called out before quickly adding, "Thank you for the offer though."

Several minutes later Enjolras came out of the room and prepared breakfast for the pair. They ate quietly before Eponine left.

"Goodbye, I will see you in the next hour." She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking out the front door.

"Be safe, darling!" Enjolras called out after her. Once she was gone Enjolras was left to his own thoughts. He decided to continue working on the revolution, finding it appropriate that his fellow revolutionaries were assured that their plans had his full undivided attention. He couldn't have them knowing that after all his warnings to them, and especially Marius, that he himself was now falling in love. But that, he decided, was a matter to discuss with Eponine.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, keep them coming! :D **

**Okay, they're relationship is going to be a small bit slow after this chapter; like first 'I love you' is, as I'm planning, for chapter 8 or so. **

**thankyou, x ily.**


	6. Give Me Love

**A/N: I decided to be nice and write another one today. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Give Me Love**

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

Eponine was walking down the street which was slowly filling with people going to the market and shops or those going to open their shops for the day. She sighed, hoping the revolution would change things as she walked past a child with no apparent home as he slept against a brick wall on the cold ground. She was just approaching her 'home' when she caught the eye of none other than her little brother.

"Eponine!" the young street urchin happily ran to his eldest sister, his bright blue eyes glistening in the sun. "Are you returning to them?" he jerked his head in the direction of their parents' house, though they could hardly be called the boy's parents. "When was the last time you stayed? I didn't see you around here yesterday or the day before." He looked at her, suspiciously.

"Yes, I haven't been there for a few nights, I'm just going to get changed now." She gestured to her dirty clothes. Gavroche tilted his head as if trying to figure something out.

"Hey! I know that jacket! That belongs to Monsieur Enjolras, that does! Oh, 'Ponine, tell me you ain't been stealing from 'im, he's a nice man!" Gavroche continued to yell at her, while she was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What? No! No! He, he saw me the other night and insisted I took his jacket, s'all." She smiled down at her little brother. He nodded, but still eyed her off suspiciously.

"I best be off," she looked towards her 'home' before turning back to Gavroche and putting her hand on his head, messing up his hair.

"Right," He batted her hand away, "Will I see you with _Marius_ tonight at the meeting?" he smirked at her while mentioning her former beloved's name.

"Oh, hush." She said, and then an idea dawned on her. "How about I meet you there and we go in together?" he looked to have been thinking it over before answering.

"Sure, why not?" He beamed at her before running off to his little friends and looking over his shoulder, the boy yelled out, "See ya there, 'Ponine!"

She smiled at him before continuing to her front door and entering the home. She walked past her mother who had not noticed her at first. She walked up the stair to her room and found a ragged looking dress. Eponine sighed, pulling off her dirty clothes and pulling on the dress. She walked to the dirty old mirror, examining herself. She pulled at her face and smelt her hair. _Ugh. _The young girl silently noted that she would need to work up to courage to ask Enjolras if she could bathe at his flat. _I wonder if it I could look as beautiful as those other girls once I bathe. _She sighed once more, grabbing Enjolras' coat and turning around to leave the room. While she was walking towards the door once more, her mother stopped her.

"Oi, you." Eponine rolled her eyes and turned to face the woman.

"Yes, mother?" she was going to be late for meeting Enjolras if she was stopped by another person.

"Have you stolen that?" she was eyeing on Enjolras' coat.

"What?" she said, pretending to know what her mother was on about; if she got her hands on that it would never be seen again.

"_That._" She gestured to the coat as Eponine pulled it behind her back and ran out of the house.

"Bye, mother!" she called out before disappearing from sight.

Eponine finally arrived to meet Enjolras at least ten minutes behind schedule.

"So sorry for being late, Monsieur, I was held up." She said approaching him. He was staring at her body; the dress lined her feminine frame more than the previous outfit she had been wearing. "Don't stare." She mumbled, looking down to her left. Enjolras cleared his throat, snapping out of the gaze he held while examining Eponine's figure.

"Sorry." He said holding his arm out to her, "Shall we walk?" she took his arm and they started to walk slowly down the street. Enjolras was now trying to figure out how to approach the topic of keeping whatever it was going on between them a secret without hurting her feelings or offending her. He didn't want her to think he was ashamed of her; if he could he would proudly declare his love for her in front of everyone they knew. Perhaps he should start by confirming what _this_ was?

"Eponine." Eponine looked up at him, his call of her name having broken her out of her own train of thought.

"Mm-hm?" she smiled at the student, waiting for him to continue.

"I was just wondering, what is it that is going on between us just now?" they had come to a stop at the opening of a smaller, less crowded street. Eponine suddenly felt nervous. _What is this?_ She herself didn't know what it was going on between them.

"Well, I-I don't know. What is this?" she looked at him again, hoping he would have answers.

"Perhaps we should start with how we feel about each other?" he replied with a nervous smile.

"How do you feel about me?" Eponine was not about to tell him how she felt again, and be made a fool of.

"Well, Eponine," He looked up, searching for the right words, "I have come to like you very much." She looked up at this, smiling, "And I care about you very much, also." She was still staring at him and he looked down once more to meet her eyes with his. "I would like to get to know you more, Eponine,"

"I can assure you there is not much underneath my exterior, Monsieur," she whispered looking down. He grabbed her chin with his hand gently to stop her from looking away.

"I am sure there is so much more than you let out," his eyes were searching hers, "and I hope you will let me in to find out what it is you tell nobody else of."

"I like you very much, too, Monsieur," she started, causing him to smile, "and as you know, I have experienced the heart ache of love before," looked away once more, thinking of the pain Marius had caused her.

"Let me show you the other side to love, Eponine," Enjolras interrupted her, and she gave him a look as if to tell him that she had not finished.

"And I am quite willing to let you do that." She smiled up at him as he moved his hand from her chin to cup her face.

"I hope you can forgive me for this, my love," Eponine's heart quickened at his words, immediately assuming something was wrong. "But I believe it will be best for us to keep what we are doing a secret. My friends will start to doubt the plans I have for revolution and question my commitment if they are aware that my heart belongs to you," Eponine nodded for him to continue. "We should not be seen in public showing our feelings for each other. The way I am around you, as you may have noticed, is very different from my usual behaving. So forgive me if I am differently to you are around others."

Eponine nodded, taking in what he had said.

"And after the revolution?" Eponine looked up at him, uncertain of what he would say.

"The world shall know you are mine." He smiled down at her, and leaned his head towards hers as to kiss her.

"Uh, uh, Monsieur, not in front of people." She smirked up at him. Enjolras was relieved that she had accepted his request in an understanding way. She walked past him, back onto the main street.

"Are you not joining me to continue this walk?" Enjolras chuckled to himself, before catching up to her. She handed him his coat and he looked at her questioningly.

"Marius saw me in it yesterday. As did my little brother, Gavroche, today. They are suspicious." He took the coat, understanding now. "I will be attending tonight's meeting with Gavroche. And leaving with you, if you wish." She smirked at him again, as they continued down the street.

"Of course, Mademoiselle, I wouldn't miss a chance of that." He smirked back at her before continuing. "Shall we return to my flat?" he asked, not knowing if he could resist the urge to kiss her.

"If you wish."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the last chapter of the day, promise.**

**Review, please, I really appreciate it. :)**


	7. Red

**A/N: I know, I wasn't meant to post anymore today, but I ****_had_**** to.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Red**

_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

_**Red - Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Enjolras and Eponine were now sitting on his bed; the former leaning against the head of the bed and the latter sitting with her legs cross in front of him. They were gazing into each other's eyes both thinking of what they had been discussing out on their walk. Enjolras was thinking of how he had possibly gotten himself into such a situation. It was common fact that he showed no interest in love and yet here he was. He smiled slightly at the thought, causing Eponine to wonder what it was he was smiling at. She smiled back shyly, thinking about what would happen to them at the barricade. Pushing the thought aside, the girl decided to break the silence.

"It's around one and the meeting starts at seven; I should meet Gavroche at half past six so we have six hours together, Monsieur." Enjolras was still smiling, staring at her. "Enjolras." He blinked several times, looking confused. "Did you hear me?" she was slightly annoyed that he obviously hadn't been listening.

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact." He said with a look of pride upon his face.

"So what would you like to do?" Eponine smiled at him, waiting for a response.

"What's your favourite flower?" Enjolras continued to stare at her as if she hadn't said anything.

"What?" confused flooded the young girls face as her brows creased in annoyance that he was once again not acknowledging her words.

"What's your favourite flower?" he simply asked again. Eponine sighed, giving up.

"I like irises and lilies." She replied, wondering why he would ask such an odd question.

"Irises and lilies." Enjolras repeated making a note of it in his head.

"Why?" she wondered out loud.

"Did I not make it clear I wanted to know who you were beneath, Eponine?" he replied making the girl blush at the thought of him taking the time to know her. "I stay true to my words." He smiled at her again.

"I used to be spoilt as a child." It seemed to have blurted out without her having the chance to have given it any thought.

"Tell me more." Enjolras looked at her, intrigued.

"I was treated well by my parents at a young age. They loved me. Or at least I like to believe it. They owned an inn, but having gone broke they lost that along with the caring nature they once had with me. That's why they kicked Gavroche onto the streets. He was seen as another mouth to feed. I'm not entirely sure of why they kept me. I'm just waiting for the day my father sends me on the streets to make money by selling myself.." Eponine looked away, not wanting to think of the day she would lose her purity to a stranger.

"I won't let that happen." Enjolras stated firmly, his eyes piercing through hers. She gave him a weak smile, hoping he would be able to stay true to those words.

"Tell me about you, Enjolras. I want to know about you." Eponine smiled encouragingly at him, waiting for him to tell her of his past.

"I used to stutter as a child." He looked away, avoiding eye contact, embarrassed by his fault.

"You?" Enjolras nodded. "But you're such a clear and good speaker! Your speeches are always so interesting and motivating, words come naturally to you." Eponine was quite surprised at this; she really did not see it coming.

"Not always. I was terrible." She suppressed a giggle with her hand at his childhood habit.

"It's not funny!" Enjolras was getting irritated that he had told her his secret and she was giggling. Did she know that it would embarrass him further?

"No, I'm sorry, it's adorable, really." She looked at him with a smile as he blushed slightly at her.

"Tell me more about your childhood." Enjolras decided to change the subject to her.

"I knew Cosette as a child." He looked up, surprised at this news. Before he could say anything, she continued, "I treated her horribly after seeing my mother do the same," Enjolras could see the guilt in her eyes. "I regret it terribly."

"It's not your fault; your mother should have set a better example." He reassured her.

"And then one day a strange man came and took her. I would envy her for it a short time later as we lost the inn," Eponine felt the tears build up as she looked down at her feet while she spoke, "she became what I used to be, and I became what she used to be. She is beautiful and elegant and won a man's heart with just one look; I could never be any of that." Enjolras immediately leaned forward and grabbed her hand in both of his, holding it to his chest over where his heart was.

"Do you feel that?" she nodded quietly as she felt his soothing heart beat on her palm.

"That's my heart and you won that with one look. It's yours." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And you're beautiful, please do not doubt that." He moved one hand from hers and cupped her cheek before leaning in. Eponine's heart began to beat rapidly as he leaned closer with closed eyes and his lips met hers. He pulled back after several moments, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled before pressing her lips against his to bite his bottom lip, causing him to let out a moan. He then deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through her lips to battle for dominance with hers. After several moments, she gave in, pulling away. The two smiled at each other before Enjolras place his hands on her hips, pulling her into his lap so she had on leg on either side of his torso. She leaned down to kiss him again, running her hands through his curls and as he moved his hands up and down her sides and back. He pulled out of the kiss rolling her over so her back was flat on the bed and he was hovering over her. Enjolras leaned down, kissing her again before moving his head to place kisses down her neck. She let out a moan, before pushing him off.

Enjolras immediately regretted his actions, knowing he had taken it too far. Eponine pulled herself up, leaning against the head of the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking rather upset with herself. Enjolras moved to her side, placing a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Hey, it's fine." He leaned forward to kiss her forward and then pulled away, his hand still cupping her face.

"I'm just not ready for _that._" She looked away ashamed for her weaknesses.

"Hey. It's fine, remember?" he smiled at her reassuringly, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Can we just lay together?" Eponine asked shyly, hoping he wouldn't reject her as she had done to him only moments ago.

"Of course," Enjolras replied, as the both lowered themselves into sleeping positions. Eponine lay beside him with her forehead resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso as his were wrapped around her small body with his chin on her head. They lay contently in silence for what felt like an eternity before Enjolras spoke.

"I'm glad I met you." He whispered.

"As am I." Eponine looked up at him, smiling.

**_At the meeting._**

Eponine had met Gavroche at the café and the two exchanged words until the meeting had started. It was a rather long meeting; they were going through the current state of Paris and the increasing amount of street urchins around. Once the meeting was over the café emptied rather quickly.

"When will I see you next, Eponine?" Gavroche was about to exist the café, before he decided to ask his sister when they would meet next.

"At the next meeting, I hope?" she offered, smiling down at the small boy.

"Sure!" He answered happily before leaving café.

Eponine sat in the corner at a table examining a book she picked up from Enjolras' pile when he approached her as everyone had gone home.

"Do you like that book?" he said, sitting in the chair next to him. She looked over to him before sighing.

"I-I can't read." She stated quietly, embarrassed. Enjolras' heart sank, knowing she never got the chance at an education.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Enjolras proposed, trying to get the girl's hopes up. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly making his heart melt.

"Really? You'd do that?" she replied, excited at the thought of being able to read.

"Of course, darling. For you I would do anything." He said, standing out of his chair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Shall we go home?" he asked, hold his hand out. She took his hand, but stopped half way out of her seat to ask one more question.

"What is this book called?" she asked, clutching it to her chest as if it were her only possession not wanting to hurt it as it belonged to Enjolras.

"Romeo and Juliet." He replied simply, leading her out of the café.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, reviews! :)**

**Thankyou, ily guys.**


	8. If You Go, I Go

**A/U: This is short, I'm sorry. Writer's block. I hope you still like?**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**-enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - If You Go, I Go**

_**We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
and try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide**_

'cause if you go, I go...

_**Talk You Down - The Script **_

* * *

"My b-b boun-ty" Eponine creased her brows, concentrating deeply, clearly starting to become frustrated. "is as b-oun-dless as the se-ah," she felt incredibly stupid doing this. "sea." She nodded, continuing. "My love as d-eep; the m-ore I give to thee, the m-ore I have, for both are in-fin-ite." She sighed, as Enjolras took the book from her hands.

"It's getting late, darling, we ort to get some sleep." Eponine was feeling more and more embarrassed for attempting to read in front of the man who's opinion matters the most to her.

"I'm hopeless." She stately as a matter of fact as Enjolras stood up to get changed.

"No, sweetheart, you're learning very quickly. I see you will be a fluent reader, you're capable of much more than you let off." He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You're very kind to have such patience with me." Eponine whispered, looking up at him.

"Like I said, for you I would do anything, Eponine." He quoted himself before slipping into the bed, gesturing for Eponine to join him. She stood up, and walked around to slide into the bed beside him.

Eponine turned to face Enjolras, so they were mere inches apart. His blonde curls fell in his eyes and she reached a hand out to brush them away.

"Enjolras." He nodded, staring into her eyes. "What's going to happen at the barricade?" she whispered, trying to hide her fear. Enjolras reached out and started to slowly stroke her cheek, trying to sooth her worries. "What if-" she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before continuing in a shaky voice. "What if you don't make it out?"

"Oh, Eponine." He pulled her even closer, having his arms wrapped around her small body. "I will make it out. I will survive. For you." He kissed her forehead. "How else can I tell the world you're mine?" he smirked at her, before his face falling, seeing none of her worries leaving her face.

"I'll come with you." He creased his brows, searching her eyes questioningly. "I'll fight with you, 'Jolras." The nickname felt foreign on her lips; but right.

"You will do no such thing." His face became serious, matching his stern tone. "It is too dangerous. I want you safe." She laughed slightly at him, leaving the man confused.

"You don't get it, do you?" she pressed her lips to his cheek. "If you go," this time, she pressed her lips to his before pulling back. "I go." She pressed her lips to his once more, this time lingering for a few moments.

"If you go, I go." He repeated, pulling her into a lovely embrace.

Enjolras, however, was not willing to let her do so. He would make her safe. He knew she would find her way back to him; he was just hoping it wouldn't be in the middle of the fight.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please? :D**

**I will post a long one some time this week. School is busying. D:**


	9. Always Attract

**A/N: Here's another one! **

**Okay this is a very BIG step in the relationship!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**- enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Always Attract**

_**And you always have your way,  
For now it to soon for you to say,  
Will we be always, always?**_

You had your way.

_**Always Attract - You Me At Six**_

* * *

It was midday, and Eponine had decided to return home to get her final clothing items; everything else she owned was in the old wooden wardrobe and a small cupboard at Enjolras' flat. She didn't own much; only two dresses, a boy's outfit, and the copy of Romeo and Juliet he had given as well as two other dresses she was about to collect from her parents' house. Although it was unspoken, you could pretty much say she had moved into Enjolras' flat.

"Eponine." It was a harsh voice. Her father. Eponine cringed at the unpleasant sound of his mouth speaking her name. "Turn around when I'm speaking to you, filth." She slowly turned around on the spot to face her father's face written over in rage.

"Yes, father." She spoke in a quiet but firm voice, hoping she wasn't letting out the amount of fear she felt.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she jumped slightly, before opening her eyes to see him charging towards her.

"I-I-, I've been out. I shall not be returning after this visit to merely collect my final belongings." Eponine stated strongly, standing in her spot attempting to hold her head high.

"You're leaving?! And where is it you plan to live? On the streets?! When you walk out that door, you will not be welcome back into this house! You will become nothing but more of the filthy whore you are!" She felt her blood begin to boil, but knew better than to challenge her father. Eponine decided on getting her possessions and getting out as fast as she possibly could. She started to climb the stairs as she felt her father pull her from the first step, spinning her around to belt her across the face. She whimpered in pain, shrinking from him but she knew she couldn't hide from him, even if she were as small as an ant. He pushed her towards the front door, hitting her over and over before pushing her out the door, landing on her back as she fell to the street. He then proceeded to kick her in the stomach several times before slamming the door behind him.

It took some time for Eponine to find the strength to pick herself up and drag her feet to Enjolras' flat. He had classes that day and would not be home for at least another hour.

She had let herself in with the spare key Enjolras had given back to her after their declaration of how they felt towards each other. Eponine then went to the bathroom to clean the blood from her face before collapsing onto the bed, falling asleep from the exhaustion of the previous events.

Enjolras had finished his classes for the day and was now coming to the front door of his flat. It had been a rather long day to him, having spent an extra hour in the library. He entered the flat, throwing his book bag to the side, then looking for Eponine. He wondered if she had gone out for the day. Or perhaps she just wasn't back from getting her clothes from her previous home. The young man entered the bedroom to see a frame under the blankets lying on the bed, apparently asleep. He smiled to himself, moving around the bed. As he came to Eponine's side and crouched to the floor so his face was level with hers, his smile faded instantly. He examined her face which was swelling with bruises. Enjolras contemplated if he should wake her or not. Deciding he wanted to know who had caused harm to the girl he loved, he gently lifted his hand, caressing her face to wake her up.

She stirred at the contact and fluttered her eyes open. Seeing Enjolras' face in front of hers, the young girl smiled at him. He face became serious when she saw he was not happy.

"Enjolras, what's wrong?" she creased her brows, pulling herself up only to wince at the pain in her stomach. It was then that she had realised why he wasn't happy to see her. Eponine brought her hands to her face to cover the bruises, but dropped them, feeling rather stupid knowing that he had already seen.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Eponine shrieked quietly, shrinking away from him. In the past month that they had been together, Enjolras had never yelled at her. The revolutionary sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had never lost his temper at Eponine before; he felt guilt running through him as he leaned forward to her. He placed a hand on her cheek, but she pulled away, causing a pain in his heart.

"Eponine." Enjolras started, significantly more calm this time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. yell at you like that. It just angers me to know someone has brought harm to you. Again. And I wasn't able to prevent this. Again." She sat on the bed, blinking at him. She raised a shaking hand forward to grab his, placing it on her cheek. She hadn't realised there were tears falling down her face.

"Eponine, what happened?" he whispered, looking at her with concerned eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I-I went to collect my clothes. I told f-father that I was moving out. T-this was his way of reminding me that I am not welcomed back." She gestured to her body, as Enjolras moved closer.

"Let me see." He stated, wanting to see the injuries hidden by clothing, hoping they wouldn't be any worse than her face. She hesitantly obliged, pulling her dress down from her shoulders, feeling the most exposed and insecure she had in her life. He noted her insecurities before reassuring her.

"You're beautiful." He stated quickly before she pulled her dress down to reveal bruising on her abdomen. She pulled the dress back up to her shoulders just as quickly. Enjolras, however, did not miss the bruising she had revealed.

"I am going to go teach that _father_ of yours a lesson." He stood up abruptly, enraged by what he had just seen, before he felt her small hand grab his.

"No, don't go." She whimpered. He turned around, looking at the young girl.

"Are you defending him?" he demanded, becoming annoyed.

"What?! No! How can you suggest such a thing?" she asked, angered by his suggestion. "He will kill you." She whispered this time, fear swimming in her eyes. "Don't go. Please." Eponine pleaded, hoping for him to avoid his death to her father. Enjolras sighed before walking towards the bed again, crouching in front of her in his previous position.

"You know I only want to protect you." His hand found its previous place on her face.

"Why?" she almost chuckled.

"Because I love you." He smiled back at her, hiding the fact that he didn't intend on saying those three words.

"You what?" she gasped.

"I love you." They were foreign words to Enjolras, but he would get used to them.

"I love you, too." She whispered, before jumping into his arms, wincing in pain. Enjolras instinctively caught her small frame in his strong arms.

"Eponine, you will hur-" before he could finish his statement, her lips were crashing to his. Enjolras returned the kiss, coming to a full stand with her legs wrapped around his torso. They pulled apart before their lips reconnected in a more passionate, forceful kiss. He walked them to the bed, lay her down. She winced in pain again, making Enjolras plant kisses all over her face as if he could just kiss the pain away. He moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as a moan escaped her lips.

He pulled away, hovering over the small girl.

"Is this what you want?" His hand was cupping her face, looking at her caringly, not wanting to pressure her into anything she didn't feel comfortable with. He did not want to hurt her, especially after her very recent attack. "You're not well, we could always-" He was interrupted by her fingers to his lips.

Eponine was as sure about this as she had ever been about anything her life. She nodded, before pulling Enjolras down into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, they do the deed. Who wants the details for it at the start of chapter 10?**

**I'll take a vote in the reviews. I will decide by Friday.**

**And, yes, I know, they should not be having sex due to her beating, but she does insist despite Enjolras' protests AND he's a gentleman so he'll be gentle. ;)**

**TO THAT GUEST WHO REVIEWED:**

**I am aware Eponine can read in the musical/book/movie. BUT this IS fanfiction. She isn't with Enjolras in the real thing, so are you going to question that, too?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**hope you liked it!**


End file.
